ygdrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Loxodon
Loxodon are humanoid elephants native to the deserts of Anterra, in particular near and in Coreleao. Their size belies a peaceful nature, and one more prone to serene wisdom and unwavering conviction than it is to action, though if provoked to action they are true terrors - bellowing with rage, trumpeting, and flapping their ears. Description Loxodons tower above most other humanoids, standing over 7 feet tall on average. They have the heads-trunks, tusks, ears, and faces-of elephants, and hulking bipedal bodies covered by thick, leathery skin. Each of their hands has four thick digits, and their feet are the flat-bottomed, oval-shaped feet of elephants. Like that of an elephant, a loxodon's trunk is a useful appendage. In addition to providing a keen sense of smell, the trunk can be used to lift and carry even heavy objects. The trunk can be used to carry both food and liquid to the mouth and can even act as a snorkel. Culture & Society Loxodons believe in the value of community and life above all else. They believe that the members of a group have a responsibility to look out for each other. Once they have joined a union or bonded with other individuals in any capacity, loxodons devote themselves to maintaining that bond. They coordinate their efforts and are often willing to sacrifice themselves for the sake of the group. They expect reciprocal loyalty and commitment from the other members of their communities and can be severe in their disappointment when their trust is betrayed. Loxodons are tireless, patient artisans with an unrivaled intuition about their craft. Although they make nurturing spiritual leaders, their gift for stonework is so ingrained that they are often at a loss when they try to impart that knowledge to others. History Properties * Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution score in creases by 2, and your Wisdom score increases by 1. * Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. * Powerful Build. You count as one size larger when determining your carrying capacity and the weight you can push, drag, or lift. * Loxodon Serenity. You have advantage on saving throws against being charmed or frighte ned. * Natural Armor. You have thick, leathery skin. When you aren't wearing armor, your AC is 12 + your Constitution modifier. You can use your natural armor to determine your AC if the armor you wear would leave you with a lower AC. A shield's benefits apply as normal while you use your natural armor. * Trunk. You can grasp things with your trunk, and you can use it as a snorkel. lt has a reach of 5 feet, and it can lift a number of pounds equal to five times your Strength score. You can use it to do the following simple tasks: lift, drop, hold, push, or pull an object or a creature; open or close a door or a container; grapple someone; or make an unarmed strike. Your trunk can't wield weapons or shields or do anything that requires manual precision, such as using tools or magic items or performing the somatic components of a spell. * Keen Smell. Thanks to your sensitive trunk, you have advantage on Wisdom (Perception), Wisdom (Survival), and Intelligence (Investigation) checks that involve smell. Category:Races Category:History Category:Culture & Society __FORCETOC__